


Takeda is Yuuri

by BrokenApril



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApril/pseuds/BrokenApril
Summary: "Takeda is Yuuri aka gorgeous"Little shots inspired by the idea that Takeda is rather like Katsuki Yuuri.





	

Ukai glanced at the clock. Practice had started fifteen minutes ago and yet Takeda hadn't arrived. Perhaps he'd forgotten to mention that he would have a meeting. It didn't matter. He turned back to the boys. They had a long way to go, but he could definitely see improvement. 

Takeda joined them in the gym thirty minutes into practice. He stopped beside Ukai, just slightly out of breath. Ukai glanced his way briefly, before turning back to the boys. "Everything okay?" 

"A-ah, yes." Ukai glanced at him again, now noticing the flush to his cheeks, a flush that shouldn't have been that bright. Takeda smiled at him shyly. "Just busy."

"Don't overdo it." 

"I won't." 

 

Climbing from the car, Ukai pushed back his bangs. They always fell out during practice and he was always too lazy to fix them. The store was still open, of course, so he headed in the front. 

"Keishin!~" Ukai glanced over to see his neighbor behind the front counter. Since he'd begun coaching at Karasuno, Riina had begun to fill in for him on occasion, just to give the other workers some time off. He smiled, going over to lean against the counter. "How's the store?"

"Just fine. Your boys stopped by just a bit ago. Got their usual, of course. How was practice?" She leaned over to push his bangs back, a teasing smile on her lips. 

"Good. We're making progress." 

"I'll have to stop by sometime." Riina attended Karasuno as well. She was a first year, a few centimeters taller than Hinata. "Chibi-chan was as energetic as usual. Gave me a hug as soon as he saw me." 

Ukai grinned. That sounded just like Hinata. As soon as he found out she worked there he started looking for her whenever he came. She happened to be in his class as well. "Any packages arrive?"

"The usual. Mom handled it." Riina meant his mom, but she'd long since used the name herself. "This was left for you." Ukai watched her reach under the cabnit to pull out a box of chocolate. He took it gently from her, looking it over, finding no tag, just a simple blue bow. 

"Who brought this?" 

"A young man. About your age. Short with glasses." 

Immediately Ukai knew she meant Takeda. "Why would he have done this?" He looked to Riina for an answer, only to find her grinning. 

"Keishin. It's white day." 

 

Ukai starred at the box of chocolates, now half empty, still no closer to answering that question. Yes, today was white day. Still, it was unusual for friends to give chocolate on white day, his age at least. Not to mention he hadn't given Takeda anything for Valentine's, so there was no need to return the favor. He'd thought about it ever since Riina had handed him the box. Even now as it neared one, he thought about it, unable to sleep. 

"Ah, screw it. I'll just call him." Ukai didn't realize what time it was until it was too late. By then Takeda had answered. "Ukai-kun?" He sounded sleepy, just barely awake. Guilt tugged at Ukai's chest, but he had to know. "Why did you give me chocolates?" 

"Ah, o-oh, those..." Wide awake now. He could hear Takeda shifting on the other end, but nothing more was said. 

"It's white day."

"Yes... It is..."

"Do they mean something?" 

Silence. Ukai almost repeated the question. "If you want them too." 

That was not what he'd expected. He'd expected Takeda to laugh it off, or shyly inform him they were just chocolates, with no meaning except a bit of thoughtfulness. If he wanted them to. But did Takeda? "Ne, Take-chan. Do you want them to mean something?" 

Silence. Minutes passed. Then finally. "I think you know the answer to that." Before Ukai could even process the words he heard a click and the line went dead. 

 

Practice. The focus was on practice. Yet any time Ukai relaxed, his mind wondered back to the conversation last night. Did he know what Takeda wanted? Surely he'd meant the chocolates did mean something. Why else be so round about with his answer? Perhaps Takeda had just been tired. Perhaps the chocolates meant nothing. 'If you want them too.' Those words rang in his ears. Did he? 

Yes. The answer was instant. 

"You guys keep it up! I'll be back." To his right Kyoko nodded, keeping her eyes on the boys. To his left Takeda looked surprised. The teacher's eyes widened further as Ukai grabbed his wrist, pulling him from the gym. 

"Ukai-kun??" 

Ukai didn't stop, nor did he say anything. Not until they were a decent distance from the gym and he was sure no one was around. He turned to look back at Takeda, who watched him nervously, glancing away as the eyes met. He really was cute. Adorable round cheeks, a few freckles along his nose, slightly pouty lips, large shining eyes. Ukai caught himself before he started starring. "Do you want those chocolates to mean something?" 

"Oh... I... It's up to you..." 

Ukai surprised himself by taking Takeda's chin, forcing the shorter man to look his way. "No, Take-chan. It's up to us. Do you?" 

Takeda's glance immediately went to the grass. He bit his lip nervously, rocking slightly on his heels. "Yes." 

Ukai's heart soared. He'd been right. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to write more, but don't expect anything too soon.   
> Comments will definitely help.


End file.
